


Stony

by Moonwanderer



Series: Playing with the Name... [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Poetry, Sad, Short, Stony - Freeform, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Playing with the name "Stony".Do not try to find rhymes, there is not a single one in this.





	Stony

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Tony to Steve.

So long, my friend,  
Time was cruel to us,  
Only bitterness remained,  
No love for the fallen,  
You left to rise.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
